Une deuxième famille
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: Kurt tient absolument que son père et son petit-ami ce rencontre dans de bonne circonstance, mais Blaine ne veut rien entendre à ce sujet. Kurt décide de jouer la carte du hasard. Cela s'avéra payant. OS ! (Prompt)


**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient !

**Note:** Petit Prompt proposée par Licorne-Klaine. Merci à toi ;) j'espère que tu va aimée (ça ce passe juste après le retours à New-York, donc Blaine a déjà dit à Kurt qu'il l'aime) Ceci est un OS ;) Oh, et désolée pour les fautes d'autographes :(

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>« Kurt bon sang ! Ça fait une heure que t'es dans la salle de bains ! Une heure ! »<p>

Finn adore son demi-frère, mais pas le matin. C'est samedi, et Blaine lui avait donné rendez-vous au Lima Bean, cela fessait une semaine qu'il ne c'était pas vu depuis que Kurt est revenu de New-York, malgré l'échec des New-Directions. Le châtain ne pouvait pas rêver d'un meilleur séjour, il avait chantait en duo avec Rachel sur une scène de « Wicked » il avait pris l'avion pour la première fois et pour finir en beauté. Son petit-ami lui à dis, je t'aime, et bien sûr, il lui a répondu la même chose. Aujourd'hui, il passera la journée avec lui, et en profitera pour lui demander qu'elle que chose qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Rien ne pouvait gâcher la joie et l'impatience de Kurt Hummel sauf peut-être Finn.

« Kurt ! Si tu ne sors pas de cette salle de bains, je dis à Blaine que tu as essayait de t'épiler les jambes » Le jeune homme pu entendre dans la pièce en face de lui un long soupir.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Si c'est le dernier recours pour avoir la salle de bains, si ! »

La porte grinça enfin, Finn soupira de soulagement.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« À cause de toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon masque dans les temps ! »

« Kurt, tu vas voir Blaine ! Pas le président des Etats-Unis »

Le contre-ténor ne prêta pas attention à la dernière phrase de son frère. Il continua sa route jusqu'à la cuisine, Carole lui fit une bise sur la joue comme à sa grande habitude.

« Bien dormit mon chéri ? »

« Parfaitement et toi Carole ? »

« Comme toujours... Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ? »

« Je vais voir... Blaine »

« Ah oui ton petit-ami » Sourit t-elle.

Burt rentra dans la cuisine à ce moment même.

« Quand t'est-ce que tu me présentes ton petit-ami en bonne et due forme ? La dernière fois qu'ont c'est croisé, il était dans ton lit... »

« Papa, il avait bu... »

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas pris l'habitude de boire ! »

« Il est très raisonnable... Il s'est laissé entraîner par la fête et les amies »

« Ouais... » Répondit Burt d'un ton peux convainquant.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je prends mon petit-déjeuner avec lui ce matin. Je vous dis à plus tard »

« Kurt, n'oublie pas de lui en parler hein ! »

« Oui papa, compte sur moi ! » Le châtain tourna les talons, direction sa voiture.

* * *

><p>Kurt écouta attentivement Blaine discuté toujours aussi gestuelle et d'un enthousiasme démesuré.<p>

« Les Warblers parles de toi sans arrêt, tu nous manque beaucoup Kurt. Je suis là pour faire l'intermédiaire même si je dois avouer que ça devient lassant à la longue... »

« Eh bien dit leurs de venir me voir un de ces jours ! »

« Je leur dirais la prochaine fois... »

« Blaine ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai qu'elle que chose à te demander ? »

« Je t'écoute... »

« J'ai discuté avec mon père et... Il aimerait te rencontrer » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Kurt, tu sais bien que la dernière fois - »

« Blaine Anderson ! Ne te défile pas cette fois si ! C'est lui qui tient à te rencontrer cette fois, pas moi » Coupa le châtain.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis encore prêt... Imagine qu'il me trouve ridicule ou pire encore ! » S'inquiéta Blaine.

« Chéri, mon père n'est pas ce qu'il paraît, croit moi, il ne va pas t'accueillir avec un fusil à la main ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimera autant que moi je t'aime » Le bouclé ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire la moue.

« S'il te plaît ? » Supplia le châtain.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler de ça plus tard ? J'ai envie de profiter de notre temps libre ensemble, tu veux bien ? »  
>« Hum... Oui, d'accord »<p>

_Il fuit encore ! Reste optimiste Kurt !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le châtain.

« Je pensé t'emmener chez moi ? »

« Oh, et si ont changé un peu le décor, chez moi tient, je te préparerait des pop-corn »

« Mais t'es parent serons là, non ? » Questionna le bouclé.

« Mon père est au garage jusqu'à dix-huit heures, et Carole travaille à l'hôpital. Finn est avec Rachel, ils ne seront absolument rien ! Allez quoi tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

_Mon plant devrait marcher, papa rentre à dix-sept heures._

« C'est pas que ça me dérange hein... Mais ma chambre où la tienne ça change quoi ? »

_Tu as marqué un point Blaine Warblers !_

« C'est beaucoup plus prêt de chez toi, et puis j'ai pleins de choses à te montrer ! S'il te plaît, je t'aime, tu m'aime. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi hein ? » Lui supplia le contre-ténor en prenant la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne.

« Tu es difficile à résister. C'est agaçant ! » Répondit le bouclé, en fixant son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.  
>« Mais... » Demanda Kurt d'un ton charmeur.<p>

« Très craquant... Ok, on ira chez toi, tu à gagné ! »

« Super ! » Répondit Kurt en bondissant de sa chaise.

* * *

><p>La dernière fois que Blaine était venu chez Kurt, il était soûl et avait embrassé Rachel Berry. Ce jour-là, le cœur du châtain, c'était arrêter de battre. Dieu merci, désormais le Warblers et son petit-ami. Le bouclé avait peut de souvenir de la chambre du châtain, il l'observa et l'admira. Kurt a décidément très bon goût, que ce soit pour ces goûts vestimentaires ou la décoration de sa chambre. Il sourit à la vue d'une photo de groupe avec les Warblers, et une autre cadré sur sa table de chevet. Ils sont tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous, cette photo a était prise à la Dalton Académie, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble.<p>

« Je me rappelais pas à quel point t'as chambre était aussi jolie » S'exclama le bouclé en souriant.

« Blaine, ta chambre faite le triple de la mienne. Ne te sens pas obligé de me flatter »

« Non Kurt ! Je t'assure que j'aime beaucoup t'a chambre. Même si dans cette pièce tu est le plus beau... »

« En parlant de flatterie... » Répondit le contre-ténor en sentent deux mains se pauser autour de sa taille, en luis déposant de doux baisers dans le cou. Le bouclé aurait bien aimé continuer, mais Kurt se rappela d'un détail.

« Les pop-corn ! J'avais presque oublié ! Je reviens toute suite » Dit-il avant de se défiler. Le brun mit un certain temps pour reprendre une position normal. Quand il réalisa il grogna.

_C'est ce qui s'appelle, se prendre un van. _Pensa Blaine.

Le châtain revient avec un récipient rempli de pop-corn sucrés. Il s'installa sur le lit et demanda à son petit-ami de le rejoindre. Ce dernier exécuta avec une légère moue sur le visage.

« Désolé d'être partit alors que tu étais en train de me câliner... » S'exclama le châtain en mettant une pop-corn dans la bouche du bouclé, qu'il avala avant de répondre.

« C'est pas grave... J'aurais embrassé une fille et un mur » Kurt ne résista pas et éclata de rire. Blaine ne pu contenir son envie de rire, il le rejoignit rapidement dans son fou rire.

« Laisse-moi rattraper mon erreur »

Kurt entoura ses bras autours du brun, il lui sourit avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Blaine étira un léger sourire en coin contre les lèvres de son petit-ami qui entrouvrit sa bouche pour pouvoir y laisser entrer la langue du bouclé. Elles dansèrent un petit moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, en se fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Content ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Très content » Répondit le brun en hochant la tête.

Blaine est assis sur le lit et Kurt c'est placé entre ces jambes, la tête du bouclé reposa sur l'épaule du châtain. Ils fredonnèrent les paroles de "Come what may" de leur film favoris le "Moulin Rouge" Blaine s'exclama d'un ton doux.

« J'ai fait un rêve magnifique... »

« Ah oui, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« On chantées tous les deux "Come whate may" et on venait juste de ce marié, tu portait un magnifique costard bleu et moi noir » Confessa le brun en resserrant son étreinte de Kurt.

« Ça avait l'air tellement romantique »

« Ça doit être un signe du destin, notre film préfère, notre chanson préfère le jour de notre mariage. Kurt promet moi que si on se marie un jour, on la chantera ensemble »

« Je te promets que si, ou plutôt qu'en ont sera mariées ! On la chantera ensemble » Répondit le châtain en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Blaine. Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser chaste dans son cou et ces cheveux. Le portable de Kurt vibra et les interrompus.

_Un message de Burt à Kurt._

_(15h20)_ Hé fiston, Finalement, je dois rester plus tôt au travail ! Je rentre à vingt heures, tu pourras prévenir Carole s'il te plaît.

_Mon plan vient d'être jeté à l'eau !_

_(15h23)_ Oui, je le préviendrais :/

« C'était qui ? »

« Oh rien, juste Rachel... »

« Je vois... Oh regarde, c'est le Duc de Monroth ! »

« Oui... Super » Répondit t-il tendu.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Blaine en prenant une poigne de pop-corn.

« Super ouais... »

PDV Kurt.

Il faut absolument qu'ils se rencontrent, Blaine refuse, et je ne veux pas insister et qu'il m'en veuille. Il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent par accident, la question et comment ? Je pourrais comploter qu'elle que chose. Ce serait pas très gentil, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie après tout non ? Il va bien falloir qu'il rencontre mon père dans de bonnes conditions.

* * *

><p>PDV Externe.<p>

« Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas dîné au Breadstix, c'était une bonne idée Kurt... Kurt ? » Le châtain se frotta les mains et son visage observe les alentours.

_Pourvus qu'il ne me fasse pas le coup du lapin._

« Kurt ! »

« Hum... Oui papa, c'est super ! »

« Tu m'as écouté au moins ? »

« Oui, bien sûr... Tu disais que - »

« Je disais que j'étais content d'être ici, et que l'idée était bonne » Coupa Burt.

« Le voilà papa ! »

Blaine s'approcha doucement dans un premier temps, il sourit quand il croisa le regard de son petit-ami. Dos à lui, il vit un homme baraqué portant une casquette. Il tourna les talons rapidement et le châtain sortit de table et le rejoignit. Il le retient par la main sous le regard interrogateur de sa famille.

« Attend, s'il te plaît. Tu ne vas pas te défiler ! »

« Kurt ! Tu m'as piégé ! »

« Je suis désolé... Mais tu détournais le sujet à chaque fois et tu refusé alors j'ai pris des précautions »

« Mais Kurt, je suis même pas habillé pour l'occasion ! Et - » Le châtain le coupa en pausant un discret baiser sur sa joue. Ce petit contact suffit au brun pour se détendre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette phobie de mon père Blaine, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, dis moi tout... »  
>« Tu vas trouver ça ridicule... »<p>

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« La raison première ne vient pas de la soirée arrosée, ou encore des conseils d'éducation sexuelle dont j'ai parlé à ton père. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça Kurt... Je sait pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un père, je connaît pas l'amour paternelle, mon père est toujours absent, et le peu de fois qu'il est là on se disputes. Imagine si le tien, il est pareil avec moi ! Imagine qu'il me déteste... »

« Blaine, chéri, tous les pères ne sont pas les mêmes. Dit-il en entourant sa taille. On va aller à cette table maintenant, et tout se passera à merveille et si tu as peur, tu n'auras qu'à me tenir la main. Ok ? »

« ... Ok » Répondit Blaine en souriant tendrement à son petit-ami. Je t'aime Kurt »

« Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime Blaine. Allez donne moi la main, on n'y va »

Le bouclé trembla et serra la main de Kurt plus fort. Une fois arrivé face à la table, Burt se retourna et croisa son regard avec celui du brun. Un silence pesant régna, au fond de lui Blaine souhaitait partir en courant, mais Burt se plaça face à lui soudainement en lui tendant la main.

« Bonsoir Blaine, content de te rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances » Burt apaisa la tension avec un petit ricanement, finalement le bouclé lui serra la main, et son appréhension se dissipa doucement.

« Installez-vous les garçons » S'exclama le plus vieux.

« Bonjour, je suis Carole femme de Burt et mère de Finn ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

« Enchanté, Madame Hummel, Bonsoir Finn »

« Salut mec ! »

« Tu n'es pas bourré cette fois au moins ? » Demanda Burt. Kurt lui jeta un regard noir et le bouclé lui écarquilla les yeux et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Je plaisante ! » Répondit-il finalement en tapotant l'épaule de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Dans les environs de vingt et une heures, Kurt avait pris son petit-ami à part dehors, pour discuter. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, leurs doigts entrelacés.<p>

« Tu vois, finalement c'était pas si terrible que ça ! » S'exclama le contre-ténor en souriant.

« T'avais raison, ta famille est merveilleuse. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi... Pour avoir la même... »

Un silence régna, des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux mordorés de Blaine et son petit-ami le remarqua très vite.

« Blaine ? » Le brun laissa échapper ses sanglots, Kurt entama une étreinte avec lui, il caressa son dos doucement pour l'apaiser. Il sentit les larmes du bouclé humidifié son cou.

« Mon amour, tu la déjà cette famille » Confessa le contre-ténor en pressant son front contre celui du brun.

« Ah oui... » Répondit Blaine en renfilant.

« T'as famille, c'est moi et mon père, et Carole, et Finn. Tu entends Blaine, nous sommes t'a famille ! »

« Je t'aime... Tellement... Kurt » Balbutia le châtain.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, sèche t'es larmes et sourit, j'aime tellement quand tu souris » La magie s'opéra face aux mots de Kurt, le bouclé échappa un sourire en coin, avant d'embrassé son petit-ami tendrement et de lui dire.

« Tu as raison, qu'elle honte de pleurer, je suis sensé être ton protecteur... »

« Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir surtout avec moi, tu as le droit d'avoir des faiblesses et de pleurer Blaine. Ce soir. Ce sera moi ton protecteur, et même cette nuit... »

« Cette nuit ? »

« Mon père est d'accord pour que passe la nuit à la maison, il sera vingt-deux heures dans deux minutes. Ça t'évitera de prendre la route, et puis t'est parents ne sont pas là ce soir »

« Oui... Tu es sûr que ton père et d'accord ? »

« J'en suis persuadée ! Allez viens » Dit t-il en ce levant. Blaine se releva à son tour et commença à entamer une séance de baiser sensuelle, mais une voix les arrêtèrent, il ce séparèrent en rougissant.

« Kurt tu - » Burt se tenu face à eux, gêner. Oh, désolé les garçons, je ne voulais pas... »

« C'est ma faute monsieur Hummel ! »

« C'est bon Blaine, tant que vous faites vos petites choses... Discrètement, il n'y aura pas de problème ! Et puis c'est tout à fait normal à votre âge de - »

« Papa... » Coupa Kurt les joues rouges.

« Ouais... J'arrête, Blaine plus de gênes avec moi, après tout, tu fais partie de la famille » Confessa Burt en souriant. Je vous laisse, ont se rejoint à la maison. Le couple communiqua avec un simple regard. Un mélange de bonheur et d'amour se partagèrent à travers leurs yeux. Kurt murmura à l'oreille du brun.

« Allez viens, on va rentrer continué de faire nos... Petite chose discrètement » Ils se sourissent à nouveau, et partirent main dans la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez des reviews pour me dire si vous avait aimées.<strong>

**KISS !**


End file.
